I can't live without you
by Wolelle
Summary: A LaikaxPride form my old account on
1. Chapter 1

"Laika Sakairo,please report to Captain Jefferson's office immeadiatly."the voice on the intercom said.  
"Great.Now what?I dout that it's just a chat."Laika growled in hes head-set.  
Searchman sniggered."I guess that he found out about the shaving cream in the pie gag."  
"THAT WASN'T ME AND YOU KNOW IT!I DON'T DO STUFF LIKE THAT!"Laika yelled as Searchman continued to snigger.

"Laika,we have a mission for you.The Princess of Creamland is trapped in this"the captain shuddered"storm and you must save her.It seems that a polar bear destroyed her way of transportation and she's somewhere in all this shit."  
"Oh my friggen'god.She's gonna get frost-bite."  
"Laika,time is of the essence."  
"Laika,you'r never gonna find her in this."  
"Searchman..."  
"Yes?"  
"Shut the F up."  
1 minute later  
"Searchman,your right."  
"Told ya-"  
"I see something,and I thought I told you to shut up."  
Laika crouched down.There laying in front of him was-  
"Pride." he gasped  
Pride was shivering uncontroabaly.She would get frost-bite,if Laika didn't something soon.  
Thinking fast,Laika pulled his overcoat off and wrapped it around her.He knew she couldn't walk like this.So mustering all his courage,He picked her up in his arms.

Several minites later she awoke only to find herself laying on a couch.Looking around she noticed a young man sitting at a table,drinking a huge mug of coffee.  
"Excuse me."  
Laika looked up from his coffee.  
"Yes?"  
"Who are you?"  
"Laika Sakairo."Laika offered his hand out to shake.  
Pride nodded."You saved me didn't you?"  
Laika nodded and went back to his coffee.

2 months later,In Dentech City

Laika was on his laptop listening to Green Day when he felt a hand on his sholder.Looking up he saw-  
"Pride?"  
"I never did get to thank you properly for saving me Laika."she commented  
Laika shrugged."it was nuttin."he replied  
Pride rolled her eyes and took his face in her hands and pressed her lips to his.  
Laika blushed maddly.He was never kissed by a girl before.  
Pride broke the kiss,and giggled.  
"No one ever told you that you were cute did they?"  
"I've been devolping feelings for you Laika,I mean that I like you."  
Laika froze.She liked him?  
"I'm speechless Pride."  
"I can tell."  
"Would you like some Lunch?"  
"Sure."  
End of chapter one.

I no longer have an account on it seems,so I'll have to post all my fic's here


	2. Chapter 2

ÿþChapter 2 Laika yawned.Pride was running her fingers through his hair thus making him sleepy. "For the second time,why are you doing this?" "No reason." Laika rolled his eyes and got up.as he walked to the bathroom,she got a sneeky idea. When Laika walked out of the bathroom,a wae of hot air hit him in the face. "Holy Fuck!This is hot!I'm sweating already!What the Hell?!??" Pride appered at his side. "Crap,if you wanted to turn the heat up Laika,-" "I didn't-goddamnmit!" After 10 minutes Searchman reported no viruses in the thermostat. "How'd the heat get up than?"Laika asked Searchman shugged as Laika swore in Russian,Japaneese and English. It was 7:00, and Laika was still sweating. "Oh fuck." Pride wondered how long she'd have to wait. Not very long. "Da fuckwith this!"Laika cried as he pulled off every thing but his pants and boxers. Pride rose an eyebrow. It's timeshe thought. Following suite,she removed her shirt,skirt and pants. Laika's jaw fell open. "OH MY FUCKING GOD PRIDE!YOU NUTS?YOU'RE IN FRONT OF A GUY!" "Laika,I don't care!I wouldn't care if you saw me naked!I don't care!" Laika panted and pulled off his pants. This is going to get mature. Pride inspected his camo boxers. "And?"Laika asked. "Nuttin'."Pride whispered as she went to the bathroom. When she returned,Laika had passed out. When Laika awoke Pride was on top of him(her knees were on his sides and her hands were on this sholders,pushing her off of him). "P-P-Pride?What are you doing?" "Just get confortable." "WHAT?" Laika felt Pride lay down on him and laugh.She felt out his muscular body with her hands.Laika felt nervous.Pride felt sexy.Pride knew he had it in him. "Laika,I did this...and... you know what I want." "No.You can't possabaly want-" "Yes.$3." "PRIDE!NO!"he struggled as she pulled off his boxers. "I SAID-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"he cried out as she squeezed somewhere I can't say-well somewhere no one had ever touched him before.(We know what I mean). Pride felt Laika unhook her bra and snuggle with her. "Laika?" "Ya shoulda told me princess." "Come here Laika." Pride called to him... The next morning Searchman and Knightman were talking when they heard giggling. "Milady?Are you okay?" "Fine Knightman." "Laika?" "Searchman,knock it off." "I-"searchman gasped a he saw marks on Laika's broad sholders,and a weird smile on his face that matched the look on other cadet's faces when they were flippen' through a Playboy magizine. "YOU TWO DIDN'T!" "Didn't what?" "You two did "the deed",didn't you?" "Yes Searchman we did." Well another chapter is done 


End file.
